Yoko Littner
XVAsupiz1X8 Overview Yoko Littner was formerly an assassin assigned to eliminate the original adventure group, but as their conflicts grew and grew. She has given up at killing them and befriended the group, she formerly served as a specialist in the group and now stands by until the group gets into any kind of trouble. Early Life Yoko used to provide sniper support for her two friends Simon, and Kamina during their Gunmen battles. Somehow in this alternate Universe the two died. Yoko suffered from a depression and decided to become an assassin. Soon there afterwards, she went on a mass killing spree. But it was prevented by the teamwork of Marq, Danno, Evo, Asa, and blade. After her defeat against them she has changed her ways on killing people and got rid of "The List". Yoko (Evil Verse) She met Yoko (Evil Verse) in a bar and they started off with a conflict resulting in a violent, yet drunk fight between the two. But when the fight ended, the two began to get along and Yoko (Evil Verse) was no longer considered evil anymore. As the two became friends the entire Evil Verse made a portal into the main universe and attacked due to the fact that Yoko (Evil Verse) was highly hated and wanted dead by everyone remaning in the Evil Verse. The attack was successfully repelled by the work of Marq, Yoko, Yoko (Evil Verse), Grif, Girf, Grif (Evil), Gavin, and Evo. (In retrospect this act was rather despicable considering the suffering Evil Yoko had inflicted on them.) After the battle the two became best friends and they started living in the same house. But their short time of peace was soon broken, for they have revealed how much she had killed. Ellora then became enraged and fought Yoko. Evil Ellora appeared and was defeated. Ellora was drained of energy and combined with grif to save him. Yoko (Evil Verse) stabbed Yoko only to realize what she had done and turned herself in to the Evil Verse to save Yoko. She was left wounded but alive. After being informed of her counterpart's death she grew angry and sought out the man who gave her the OP to destroy Reque, she plans on murdering him to end all of the chaos he caused in her life. She killed him later and decided to become immortal with Grif. 'Yuno Gasai' When Yuno needed aid on a mission, she did so assisting Yuno in an AI unit retrieval. She even defeated Church. As Yuno defeated Church with no effort and even killing Mari, she teleported both of them back at the UCR HQ. After the retrieval she returned to her home with the knowledge of Church's desertion from the UNSC and why Yuno is needed by the UCR. At one point her house was filled with traps, but the problem was quickly resolved by both her and Yuno. 'Deus Ex Machina Conflict' The peace was then shortly ended by a man that went by the alias of "Deus Ex Machina", everyone including the adventure group became participants of his so called "Survival Games" where people that numbered up to even thousands participated to survive, the last person standing would be claimed victor. She first found Danny but did not attack him, due to the fact that they were both confused on what was happening. The two soon came across Yuno and the three formed an alliance to win, and end the''' Survival Games'. The conflict was ended and the three of them managed to locate Yuki, Yuno's former love interest and Grif, Yoko's love interest. After locating them, Yoko started to search for her Evil Verse counterpart. To her own suprise, her counterpart was abducted by Kamina, her former love interest. Kamina then murdered Yoko infront of her, resulting in him being beheaded and disintegrated by Yoko. Soon thereafterwards, Yoko decided to travel alone till the group was attacked by Shadow Creatures. Yoko barely managed to save them, but realized that Yuno was abducted by them. She then found Yuno and revived her by performince CPR, Yuno then awoke and noticed her knives were glowing. After feeling the rage boiling inside of her, Yoko soon outsmarted Deus and teleported to his location. She soon "killed" him thereafter with a stab to the heart and ended the Survival Games. To her own suprise, Deus Ex Machina was actually alive. Deus started a full scale invasion on UCR, but the attack was succesfully repelled by UCR Personnel, and the Adventure Group. Yuno then briefed them on the future attack on Reque, which was also repelled easily until Deus came down himself to brainwash Yuno. Yoko and the group then chased after Deus to kill him, but resulted in his and Garuda's death. When Deus was pronounced alive, Yoko was controlled by him to do his dirty work. But, when both her best friends Yoko (Evil Verse) and Yuno Gasai tried to stop him. It resulted in both of their deaths. Feeling enraged again by Deus's actions, Yoko swore to destroy him once and for all. She did with the assistance of Danny-048. 'UNSC/Faction Invasion.''' When Yoko was getting invaded by an unknown, yet strong faction group. Church came along in his frigate, to his own mistake brought along an UNSC fleet. Both the UNSC and the Unknown faction heavily pinned Yoko, and the occupants of her house. This forced her to abandon her house and activate the self destruct device to prevent either forces to obtain the technology. She grabbed everything of value, but accidentally forgot about Yuno's phone. Once the house blew up, she was beamed up to Grif's ship. Yuno then informed Yoko that she forgot her phone in the house, but it was too late and Yuno was deleted from existence. Yoko grew depressed and had committed suicide since she failed to get Yuno's phone. But instantly, she was revived by Rias. When she was revived, Yoko had forgotten her memory of all the Adventure Group's missions. And surprisingly only remembered her Highschool years. She returned to the school only to remember everything again, and to meet a reincarnation of Yuno Gasai Yoko's Return As her and some members of the Adventure Group were fighting off freelancers, she was captured from a forced teleportation. Yoko, shocked by this attempted to defend herself and allowed her friends to leave. She was then stabbed by an unknown with an energy sword through her abdomen despite Yoko's injuries, she managed to stay alive but barely. After nearly dying, and with the adventure group not knowing her fate, Yoko decided to finally retire from the adventure group and continue on as a teacher. Since then, she has been teaching at a highschool located in Long Beach, CA. Then her daughter Yomako found Yoko in a highschool. They reunited but Yoko did not want to return to her old life, until Yomako said maybe she could work as a researcher aboard their ships. She quit her job as teacher to take her daughters offer. Leaving The Group Behind Although Yoko wanted to stay with the group, she was forced to leave due to the acts she's done in the past. Now Yoko is off to repay those debts, and will try to do good in the galaxy, currently she stands by and when she knows the group is in trouble, she will come to their aid. No one knows exactly where Yoko is currently. GEN2 15 years prior the to wraith conflict, and Yoko's departure. Yoko finally returned back to Grif, living a relaxing, and ordinary life. Dealing with a few conflicts left and right, she was still active of protecting innocents. As they were going on with their ordinary errands, Grif managed to finally find the cure for their daughter Jenn. She had been living with a virus with no cure, spending the entire 15 years inside of a cryotube awaiting a cure. Finally, Grif had found it after tailing a certain someone, and grabbing the vial that contained the cure. As they entered a 15 year old, dark Atlantis they noticed a corpse laying there. Shocked by this, Grif quickly checked the corpse confirming that it wasn't Jenn's. Relieved, they soon saw another surprised. A hand against the inside of a cryotube was seen, the face or body of the occupant covered. They opened the cryotube to only find Gavin, who had been missing for an entire decade since the Wraith conflict. Afterwards, they proceeded to locate Jenn's cryotube, along with setting Atlantis for self destruction. Relationships (Placeholder) Skills/Specialty Since Yoko served as a specialist in the group, she has proved to be the hardest to kill, despite her being murdered. Yoko is a crackshot with any type of ranged weaponry, she has a great mind set and knows exactly what to do under pressure. Yoko remains calm in all situations in order for her to focus completely and to get the job done. Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Assassins Category:Pilots Category:Berserk Mode User Category:OP Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Human Category:Female